


Sharing is caring

by Verse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Asexual Character, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Trust Issues, implied ace!Silver, wow i sure write a lot of poly pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: In which Silver realizes he's in love with his friends(and it scares him so, so much.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miizj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miizj).



> Originally submitted there http://miizj.tumblr.com/post/158064652544 for Miizj's birthday.

 

It’s not that Silver dislike touch, per se. It’s that he dislikes _people_

  
Friendly hands on his shoulders make him seeth. Pats on the back annoy him. Really, he can count on one hand the people who do not immediately set off his hard-rooted reflex to bite off anyone who touch him.

  
*

  
But them, they are different.

  
It’s not something conscious. In fact, it takes a while for Silver to notice that not only he doesn’t mind their touch, but he’s actively seeking them.

  
He finds himself tapping Gold’s shoulder instead of calling for his attention. Leaning against Crystal’s arm to read above her shoulder while he could keep his distance just fine. Wiping Kotone’s stray lock out of her face himself instead of simply pointing them out to her.

  
He’s multiplicating the grazes, the small touches. He can’t help it. Each brush leaves his skin tingling and his heart flying for hours. He’s starving, of touch and attention and affection in the smallest way.

  
*

  
Maybe, just maybe, Silver is crushing on his friends. Just a little bit.

  
It’s scary. That power they have over him, it terrifies him. Their laughs make him want to turn into putty, their smiles make him internally giddy for entire days.

  
And Silver knows, they are his friends; they care about him, about his wellbeing. But old habits are hard to kill. When there are fingers braiding his hair, when there are jokes thrown around, Silver can’t help but wonder; what if they hurt him? What if they betrayed him?

  
They wouldn’t, he knows that. Kotone and Crystal are plainly too good kids to, and if he knows anything about Gold, it’s that the boy would sooner throw himself in a sea of tentacool than deliberately hurt those he consider _his._

  
Yet, it’s still ridiculously hard for Silver to open up, to let his guard down, to allow himself to be vulnerable with the people he cares about.

  
(Silver hates his father for a lot of things. Sometimes he hates him for how much he fucked his kid up.)

  
*

  
His friends don’t exactly make it easy either, the little shits.

  
Silver is not blind; he knows that Kotone fancies him. He only pretends not to know. She hugs him and lift him and challenge him to stupid bets and lay across his laps during movie nights, and even his best pokerface can’t hide the hint of the smile he gets when she does so.

  
(But he’s scared, he’s scared, so scared. Silver is fully aware of his lack of social skills and his troubles giving affection; what if she wants things from him he cannot give? What if she gets frustrated because he doesn’t think about kissing her often enough, what if she gets angry because he will never be the one to suggest having sex, what if, what if, a thousand things that could go wrong and destroy one of the few precious friendships he has. No, no, it’s safer this way. It’s safer to pretend he doesn’t want to cuddle with her all night long, too.)

  
You’d think that Gold and Crystal would be less difficult to manage, with how infatuated they are in each other. But nooooooo.

  
Gold is a tactile person. That’s just a fact of life. He may troll Silver with all his might, he pranks him as much as he tries to hug him, arms sealed tight around his torso.

  
(And Silver is about 33% sure that Gold has a crush on him, if his frequent red cheeks are any indications. But that might just be wishful thinking.)

  
Crystal insist in hanging out every so often, or at least video call if they are not in the same region. She seems organized enough to include ‘friend time’ in her schedule. Her voice is lovely and her eyes shine when she laughs.

  
(Maybe she does not have that many friends, either.)

  
*

  
It’s watching terrible anime, back against Kotone’s chest and her arms holding him tight, that she asks him.

  
“Please? Just one date. If you don’t like it we can just go back to being besties. Promise.”

  
It’s tempting, so tempting, and her arms are warm and her cheeks are soft, so Silver accepts.

  
(She takes him to the mart watch the crawdaunt fight. Silver thinks he might be a little in love.)

  
(Her palms are rough and calloused, but they fit perfectly in his hands)

  
*

  
Time pass and years come and go, and despite all his fears Kotone does not leave. She does not pressure him in anything he isn’t comfortable with. She does not try to change him. And fuck, it’s cheesy, but he loves her, he loves her so much. She kisses him hello in the morning and he leaves her steaming coffee for when she wakes up.

  
It almost makes him forget that warm feeling when he sees Gold and Crystal around.

  
But here’s the funny thing: despite what most people assume at first glance, Kotone is not stupid. Overly cheerful, yes. Extremely optimistic, sure. But not stupid. She was, after all, the first to notice that Silver was as much of a girl as a boy.

  
She gets him to talk one morning at three am, which is as everyone knows, the serious talk hour.

  
“I’m in love with three people.” He says bluntly then.

  
She tilts her head, seemingly pondering. “….Gold and Crystal?”

  
His face is burning, as red as his hair, and he nods, embarrassed. He has been so lonely for such a long time, and they have been so nice to him, his treacherous heart must have latched out on them, wanting and wanting and wanting everything they have to offer.

  
At least, Kotone does not seem offended, or even hurt. She just nods, and pulls him into a tighter cuddle.

  
*

  
Okay.

  
In retrospect, he probably should have expected that.

  
But some things are just too good to become true, even with such a shipper of a girlfriend. That’s why he stares, he’s staring, at the bouquet of rose before him.

  
“Erhm.” Gold shifts awkwardly- this is such an odd sight. “…Soooo…. that a no for the date?”

  
“….Crystal is okay with this?”

  
“Yeah, don’t worry, we talked.” It’s true that Gold was the jealous one between the two. “She agrees as long as she can go on a date with you too later.”

  
She-

  
“Silver? Silver why are you crying?! Silver my bro you’re freaking me out here!” Silver can’t help it. The tears roll freely on his cheeks, despite his sobs being as quiet as a mouse.

  
He’s just.

  
So happy.

  
(Gold takes him to watch the last Sailor Moon movie at the theater. Silver is about 200% sure he got the idea from Kotone. It’s so sweet he wonders if he can get cavities about his own relationships.)

  
*

  
Crystal does not show up with flowers. She does, however, show up with a thick album full of embarrassing childhood pictures, and she spends the next couple hours giving him dirt on his new boyfriend and his tallest girlfriend.

  
*

  
It’s not perfect, because nothing is. Sometimes they fight over stupid things, because Gold and Kotone are too chaotic and Crystal is way too lawful. But they make it work, somehow.

  
Silver gets to sleep every night with limbs wrapped around him, and wakes up every morning to brew coffee and scramble eggs for four. He gets to wear clothes way too big for him that smell nice and to fall asleep across three different laps when they watch movies together.

  
It’s not perfect, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all don't know how proud of this fic I am. I just. I love these kids so much.
> 
> you can find me at versegm.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
